olympus_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Acceptance:Students/Katerina Michkov
What is your character's personality like? What do they like or dislike? What made them that way? At least 3-4 sentences. Katerina was always a stubborn child. She was never one to do what she was told if she believed what she was doing was right. But Katerina takes after in her mother in some ways. She can be diplomatic when she wants to. After the amount of time she's spent on the earth, she's pretty smart. She'd spend most of her time reading considering that was all she was able to do for quite a time. She picks up languages really easily given how often they moved and had to learn the language. She does however sometimes struggle with modern things. It took her quite a while to get use to a mobile phone. But she learns to adapt. She always has. She's rather closed off half the time, she's quite convinced she's a bad luck charm. That doesn't mean she doesn't try to make friends, she just doesn't let them get too close. What is your character's history? How did they find out about their supernatural genes? At least 5-7 sentences. Alexei Michkov and Talia Petrova met on the 17th of August 1827 in Moscow, Russia. During a particularly bad storm. Talia was new to Moscow having only recently moved to the city, she'd managed to get herself lost on her way home. It was pure luck that she came across Alexei. But instantly the two knew what the other was, it was obvious when you knew what to look for. Alexei immediately fell in love with her. Well not immediately. They'd escaped into Alexei's house which was nearest in order to wait out the storm. And it was there he began to fall for her. Quickly. She was funny, caring and unlike many of the human's he'd met, quick witted. The storm lasted for days and Talia used it as an excuse not to leave. Alexei was the first vampire she'd met in a while and really she wasn't so certain she wanted to go back to living alone. With only humans for company. And so she stayed, hours turned to days and before either one of them knew it the storm had ended. But she still didn't leave. And it was how, only a year later that Talia and Alexei found themselves getting married. The couple travelled the world, never settling anywhere too long. For the next two decades they did nothing else but travel, until finally they settled down again in Moscow. And in the year 1847 they began they're family. It started with the twins Abel and Phoebe. Before ending, nearly a decade later with Katerina. Katerina was born on the 19th of June 1858 in Moscow, Russia. The youngest of the Michkov's and the last to be born in Russia. Only days after her birth the mob arrived at the door. The couple had stayed put too long. And they're inability to age had been noticed. They'd tried to flee, but the mob had already made their way into the home. There was no way they'd all manage to escape. And so Talia handed her child over to Alexei. And turned back to hold off the crowd. Alexei was forced to flee, taking as many of their children with him as he could. Four was all he managed to save. Four children and himself. And for Alexei, that would never be enough. Alexei became paranoid. He'd live in a place for 5 years tops before he made them move. The children never had a stable home as they grew. They grew to learn that home was the people you were with rather than the building you lived in. And so Katerina grew up witnessing many of the crucial historically events. From the change in political leaders to the world wars that devistated so much of the world. She witnessed it all as she grew up, constantly being taught to fear humans. The family set into a routine over the next century and a half. However, in the year 2010. It wasn't the human's that ruined Katerina's life once again. It was another coven of Vampires who broke into their home during the day when Katerina was still at school, the only one visibly young enough to attend. They burned the house to the ground, taking the occupants with it. Katerina returned from school to find everything gone. Her home. Her family. Everything. And she had no idea what to do. Her father had taught her how to get food, but that didn't mean she knew how to survive alone. She might have been 152 years old, but to most she was no more than 13. And to vampires, 152 was still a child. But Katerina had no on left to turn to. And for the next year, she wondered the world, doing her best to stay hidden. That was. Until she heard about an academy. A safe haven for people like her. With nothing else to lose, she set off in search of the academy. And has only recently joined ithe school. What is your character's appearance like? Who are they modeled by? Ella Purnell What species is your character? Vampire What year is your character in? Remember, it does not have to be seventh grade. Olympus Academy runs from seventh grade to 12th in University 8th Anything else you would like to add? Signature: Comments Category:Student Accepted Category:Fandomgirlforever